


Новое будущее

by Molly_Shears



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке ms_Scratch.<br/>Пост-финал, концовка за Шарифа. Возвращение Адама с Панхеи, устоявшиеся отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yennefer_of_hells_kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/gifts).



За последние тридцать шесть часов Фрэнк заваривал себе уже четвертую или пятую чашку кофе. Ужасно хотелось спать, но сон в подобных ситуациях — непозволительная роскошь, всегда есть вероятность упустить что-то важное. Все сотрудники «Шариф Индастриз» успели сходить по домам и вернуться обратно, готовые к новому рабочему дню. Один только Притчард продолжал сидеть в своем кабинете, мониторя сводки новостей, выискивая свежую информацию о том, что случилось на Панхее, но ничего интересного не было, кроме сообщения Шарифа, которое он и так уже прослушал сотню раз.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Фрэнк зажмурился, давая отдых глазам. Если Дженсен в ближайшее время не выйдет на связь, то он возьмет на себя смелость и…

— Притчард? — инфолинк заработал так неожиданно, что Фрэнсис невольно вздрогнул. — Меня слышно, Притчард? — с минуту Дженсен молчал, ожидая ответа. — Фрэнк? — в его голосе послышалась такая усталость, что кибернетик сдался.

— Неприятно, когда тебе не отвечают, да? 

— Я не мог с тобой связаться, инфолинк не работал. 

— Да я знаю, — Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул. — Знаю, Дженсен. Просто, когда ты перестал отвечать, я… Ну, просто… Я…

— Волновался? 

— Нет, — еще один страдальческий вздох. — Да, волновался. Представь себе. Но ты не обольщайся. Шариф угрохал на тебя кучу средств и времени. В случае чего пришлось бы искать достойную замену и начинать все сначала. У меня нет никакого желания…

— Фрэнк?

— Ну?

— Ты заткнешься, если я просто извинюсь?

Притчард прекрасно понимал, что уж кому-кому, а Адаму извиняться было не за что. Это ведь Дженсен бегал где-то там с винтовкой наперевес, отстаивая интересы корпорации, устанавливая новый мировой порядок, уничтожая идеологических противников — ну или что там еще входило в хобби начальника службы безопасности. А Фрэнсис все это время прятался за надежными стенами, уставившись в многочисленные мониторы и воображая себя супергероем киберпространства.

— Вижу огни Детройта, — вновь заговорил Адам, первым пойдя на примирение — впрочем, как и всегда.

Схватив свою куртку, валяющуюся на полу рядом со стулом, Фрэнк вскочил и со всех ног бросился по коридорам в сторону выхода к вертолетной площадке, одеваясь на ходу. Он был рад, что Адам этого не видит. 

— О, я как раз хотел взять себе кофе в кафетерии, а тут вы. Ну, выйду встретить, — бросил он с деланным безразличием, вывалившись на улицу сквозь застекленные двери. Остановившись у стены, Фрэнк поплотнее запахнул куртку и посмотрел на небо, расцвеченное огнями подлетающего вертолета. «Именно так выглядит будущее», — невольно подумалось ему. Яркое, ослепляющее. Их будущее.


End file.
